


i must confess...

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Fic, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Hermione/Spencer short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [QuinFirefrorefiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinFirefrorefiddle/gifts), [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts).



> Title from 'Stuck on You' by Meiko

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Dancing' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms

3.   ***** 'First time together' for starfishdancer

4.  'Meet-cute' for nurselaney

5.  'Babyfic' for quinfirefroreriddle


	2. 'Dancing' for theonewithtoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Dancing, Fluff

“Right well, I feel I should preface this lesson with a warning…” Hermione began.  “My strengths do not lie in dancing.  Or rhythm, if I’m being completely honest.”  

“Still, you know more about it than I do, so logically, I will leave this lesson better at dancing than when I began it,” Spencer countered.  

She chuckled.  “Ah, yes.  If one believes logic applies to daily life, I suppose that is a probable outcome.”   

 


	3. *'First time together' for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> First time together, Smut

“Are you certain?” Hermione whispered, her lips grazing the side of his jaw.  

Spencer nodded. “Yes…very…”  He rocked up to meet her hips, his erection pressing up through her slick folds and making his breath catch in his throat.

She shifted in his lap, reaching down between them to take him in hand.  She guided him up inside her, the hot pressure of her hips was enough to make him snap right there.  But he didn’t.  He just shuddered and clung to her for dear life.  

 


	4. 'Meet-Cute' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Meet-Cute

“Hermione Granger,” she said, sticking her hand out towards him.  

“Dr. Spencer Reid…” Spencer took it, barely touching her before she was pulling back and reaching for a binder in her bag.

“MACUSA doesn’t have the best record keeping, so I’ve heard…” she said, her tone clipped and short.  “I’ve brought my own for reference.”  

He frowned.  “MACUSA has excellent record keeping…” he trailed off when she handed him a binder of his own.  “Although, possibly not this thorough…”

“Definitely not this thorough,” she replied with a smirk. 

 


	5. 'Babyfic' for quinfirefroreriddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Babyfic, Parenthood

Hermione settled back into the pillows behind her, suddenly the pain and the sweat and the tears didn’t matter, because now they had a beautiful bundle of brand new.  

Spencer rocked gently in the chair beside the bed, gazing down at the contents of the blanket in his arms.  He ran a thumb over a tiny clenched fist and gasped when it opened to grasp his thumb.  

“What?  Did she grab your thumb again?”  

“Yes…” he whispered.  "She’s so good at that.“  

"Obviously advanced,” Hermione chuckled.

 


End file.
